


Il giardino segreto

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Early Work, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Melancholy, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: C’è qualcosa d’inspiegabile che lega una madre ad un figlio, e un figlio alla madre. Talvolta sono i ricordi, talvolta il sapere di aver condiviso una vita intera… e talvolta, a legarli, sono le parole che non si ha il coraggio di dire...
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks
Kudos: 1





	Il giardino segreto

** Il Giardino Segreto **

****

Dopo aver lottato duramente, non c’era nulla di meglio che sedersi e guardare i frutti della propria vittoria.

E Andromeda aveva lottato per troppo tempo.

Sedersi nel _loro_ giardino, astante la _loro_ casa, per vedere _loro_ figlia giocare... era qualcosa per cui valeva la pena combattere.

“Mamma, mamma! Sto volando!” le gridò la bambina, felice. Andromeda sorrise.

Ted la teneva saldamente ferma sul manico di scopa, a meno di mezzo metro da terra. Eppure lei era strabiliata, con quello stupore tipico dei bambini, per i quali il mondo è una continua scoperta.

Istintivamente, si alzò dalla sedia su cui era seduta, e si avvicinò a loro.

Abbracciò la bambina, dandole un bacio sulla fronte.

“Ti voglio bene, piccola mia” mormorò, quasi con le lacrime agli occhi. Dora la guardò con gli occhi spalancati, confusa.

“Anch’io ti voglio bene, mamma. Ma così mi farai cadere” si lamentò, senza mai staccare gli occhi dalla donna.

Quest’ultima rise, allontanandosi quanto bastava per permetterle di continuare a ‘volare’. Ted le lanciò uno sguardo comprensivo, conscio di quello che la moglie provava in quel momento.

La famiglia era tutto quello che Andromeda aveva, la consolazione per ciò che era stata costretta ad abbandonare.

Fissò a lungo il sorriso di sua figlia, i suoi capelli di un rosa quasi accecante, ed il suo sguardo vispo.

Quello scorcio le trasmetteva tutta la serenità che le era stata negata in passato, e _non poteva_ essere il premio di consolazione.

Dora, Ted, quel giardino e quella casa... erano il primo premio, che non era certa di meritare.

*****

Lo stesso luogo, lo stesso giardino, in cui i fiori erano ormai appassiti.

Le cose inanimate avevano il meraviglioso pregio di rimanere sempre identiche a se stesse.

Potevano logorarsi, potevano cadere vittime dell’incuria, ma la loro essenza rimaneva sempre uguale.

Ad Andromeda sarebbe piaciuto che questo potesse dirsi anche delle persone.

Era seduta su quella sedia che, esattamente vent’anni prima, aveva fatto da spettatrice della pura gioia.

Aveva visto quella serenità scivolare via, per diventare quotidianità, poi problemi, poi desolazione.

Sentì due mani leggere, eppure vagamente invadenti, posarsi sulle sue spalle. Si voltò, quanto bastava per vedere la figlia chinarsi su di lei, e baciarle la guancia.

“Cosa pensi, mamma?” le domandò, curiosa come sempre. Andromeda le prese una mano fra le sue, e ammiccò in direzione del centro del prato.

“Ti ricordi la prima volta che hai volato?” le chiese, in un mormorio. Tonks arrossì, e si lasciò andare ad una breve risata.

“Certo che me lo ricordo. Ricordo anche di come sono caduta subito dopo, e di come successivamente sono salita a cavallo di un manico di scopa solo lo stretto necessario” rispose, inginocchiandosi e appoggiando il mento su una spalla della madre.

Entrambe rimasero immobili, fissando quel punto che appariva quanto mai lontano, come se non appartenesse più a quella realtà, come se fosse lo scrigno inviolato di ricordi che non volevano toccare.

“Ricordo che papà non si è nemmeno preoccupato che mi potessi essere fatta male, ed è scoppiato a ridere. Tu invece sei corsa verso di me, e te la sei presa con lui perché non prendeva la caduta sul serio” continuò la ragazza, con la voce leggermente spezzata.

Andromeda chiuse gli occhi, e richiamò ancora una volta quell’immagine alla sua mente.

“Me lo ricordo. Tuo padre era abituato a cadute ed incidenti simili, per questo non si è preoccupato” strinse le labbra, come a voler frenare delle parole che, invece, fluirono libere e maledettamente pungenti “Io invece mi preoccupavo per ogni minima sciocchezza. Ogni volta che ti facevi male, che piangevi, che cadevi. Perché avevo un’irrazionale paura che quella felicità che avevamo potesse distruggersi, improvvisamente. Razionalmente sapevo che non sarebbe accaduto, eppure il mio cuore mi diceva che tutto è destinato a finire, che basta un attimo e le cose si perdono, si trasformano” sospirò “Diciamo che non è stato facile imparare a convivere con la tua totale mancanza d’equilibrio” le disse infine, tentando di alleggerire la conversazione.

La figlia si spostò, andando a sedersi davanti a lei per poterla guardare in viso.

Il suo viso manteneva quegli occhi vispi che le erano tipici anche da bambina, eppure il contorno sembrava stranamente invecchiato. I capelli non avevano più da giorni quella tonalità accesa, bensì erano come sbiaditi dal tempo, dagli avvenimenti, dal dolore che, Andromeda lo sapeva, provava, sebbene tentasse di celarlo.

Loro due erano maledettamente uguali.

Tentavano di proteggersi l’un l’altra da una realtà che non poteva essere ignorata, sperando che tacendo quant’era accaduto e ciò che stava per accadere, non si rendessero conto che il tempo passava comunque, per quanto loro si sforzassero di credere che non fosse così.

Andromeda scorse sul volto della figlia la medesima confusione che provava quando da bambina non comprendeva qualcosa, quando lei sfruttava la banale frase ‘quando sarai più grande capirai’.

Adesso, la sua Ninfadora era grande, ma ancora non riusciva a capire ogni cosa.

O più probabilmente, pensò Andromeda, fingeva di non capire, perché voleva ancora sentire la voce della madre spiegarle il mondo, dicendole che le conclusioni a cui era giunta erano sbagliate.

Ma Andromeda non potendo mentirle, taceva.

Un silenzio opprimente, innaturale, quel tipo di silenzio che non era mai appartenuto al mondo di Dora.

“Mamma...” mormorò quest’ultima, fissando lo sguardo della donna perso nel vuoto. Alzò la testa, e la fissò, penetrante. Fissò il volto di sua figlia nella sua mente, per portarla sempre con sé, anche quando sarebbe stata lontana, in pericolo, quando lei non avrebbe potuto fare niente per salvarla.

“Ti voglio bene piccola mia” le disse, ripetendo quella frase detta tanti anni prima, simbolo di una sensazione antica, l’unica rimasta immutata nel tempo.

E Dora non rispose, perché era troppo grande per mostrare il suo imbarazzo di fronte alle manifestazioni d’affetto della madre, eppure troppo piccola per sapere come esprimere l’amore che provava in modo esaustivo.

Rimasero ferme lì, altalenando lo sguardo fra loro e quel punto, in quel giardino, dove un tempo erano stati felici, tutti e tre insieme.

Una serenità che quel giorno era mutila, ma di cui restavano tangibili memorie.

Non c’era più traccia di confusione in loro.

Erano consce di ciò che avevano perso e di ciò che ancora avevano.

Lo stesso sangue che scorreva imperterrito nelle vene, e la certezza che, pur non riuscendo a proteggersi in eterno dalle incursioni del mondo circostante, possedevano una piccola nicchia di momenti felici, che apparteneva solo a loro.

Non era facile capire cosa legasse esattamente una madre a sua figlia, o una figlia a sua madre.

Sapevano solo che quel legame, profondo ed inscindibile, esisteva, e tanto bastava.

E, Andromeda lo sapeva anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, amava Dora e in lei amava se stessa e l’immagine di Ted che era in grado di portare sul volto, in modo sereno, naturale, inconscio.

Così come Dora amava la madre, e la famiglia che erano stati che ancora riusciva a scorgere alle sue spalle, come un bellissimo fantasma.

Si amavano l’una nell’altra, senza sforzo o premeditazione.

Era un amore assurdo, e il più profondo che entrambe avessero mai provato.


End file.
